The Bestezt Mozt Famiouztest Soupore Modal
by Lefty Blondy
Summary: Asajj wants to be a model, Contains Low Self Esteem, Peer Presure, Eating Disorders, Depression, I hate my boss, I hate my life, I'm too fat, Bad role models, Angry Mobs, Backstabbing prisonors, Whinging, Plot holes, Marysues and character development
1. The Prologue of whatever

**This is a story that was requested by Centaurgirl21 when she asked me to show the results of chapter 12 in **_**I Wasn't There Because **_**so to everyone out there I suggest you read that chapter for a better understanding of this story but you don't have too. Oh yeah and Centaurgirl21 was also the person who suggested I make up a reason for Ventress's absence in the episode **_**Dooku Captured **_**so if this story is terrible then lets all grab our pit-forks and torches and form an angry mob to go after her. I'm joking . . . and one last thing this story might not be as funny as some of my other stories so if it isn't sorry.**

A long time ago a young girl called Asajj Ventress was born. When she was growing up she was very overweight and considered quite ugly because she was so fat. Even her parents thought it wouldn't kill her to lose some weight. However one day when Asajj was eight years old her life changed from being a miserable overweight child to being an even more miserable overweight child, and from there she turned her life around and became skinny and slightly happy, and then some more stuff happened and she became slightly more skinny and very unhappy, and then even more things happened, and she joined the Darkside and then more stuff happened and you can find out what that more stuff is if you continue to read this story or you can just leave.

And now . . .

When Asajj Ventress was eight years old she once said to her parents that she wanted to be a supermodel. Her parents stifled their laughter and went with their daughter to the Convenient Plot Hole Local Modelling Agency. They told the staff of their daughter's wishes and the staff laughed and said that maybe if their daughter lost a lot of weight she might have a chance of having one shot taken of her.

The staff laughed a lot and Asajj's parents soon joined them from peer pressure. Asajj who had been standing there the whole time in full view of everyone ran out of the room crying miserable.

Asajj went and started sitting on a swing set crying. A Giant Plot Hole Walking Sun Flower saw her crying and asked her what was wrong. She told him and the Giant Plot Hole Walking Sun Flower told her that she should try exercise and losing weight. Asajj did what the Giant Plot Hole Walking Sun Flower told her to do and within 2 years she was a perfectly healthy ten year old with many friends.

Asajj was happy for a while until she remember that she wanted to be a supermodel. She went back to the Convenient Plot Hole Local Modelling Agency and asked them if she could be a model. They told her that she was too fat (despite the fact that she was not and was perfectly healthy). Then Asajj lost a little more weight and was very unhappy because she was still 'fat'. Asajj got older and then went through the Jedi and Sith and Death and Force and blah, blah, blah, blah, blah works for Dooku, is an assassin, you get the point.

**Okay so what do you guys think? **


	2. That Skywalker Brat

**Okay so far everyone who reviewed likes this story and if you didn't like my story review and tell me it sucks.**

Ventress was really bored. Guard duty was one of the most boring jobs and to make things worse Skywalker who was in the cell was doing a poor job at convincing her to join the Jedi but doing a fantastic job at making her go insane. Thankfully after a few hours Skywalker gave up, but then he tried to make a conversation about Pod-racing. Ventress was so bored and she was trying to day-dream about what life would be like if she did become a supermodel but Skywalker's ramblings kept on interrupting her thoughts.

"Would you please shut up!" Ventress yelled angrily, "I'm trying to imagine what life would be like if I was a supermodel."

"You want to be a supermodel?" Skywalker asked interested.

"Yes, I've wanted to be one ever since I was eight years old," Ventress claimed, "I want to be famous and loved and the best supermodel ever!"

"Right, well to be a supermodel you need a very important thing." Anakin began.

"What?" Ventress said.

"Fantastic abs!" Anakin yelled. He lifted up his tunic to reveal boxers with hot pink love hearts on them and his 6 pack of toned abs. Skywalker began to play with his abs whilst managing to prevent his tunic from falling down.

"Stop it!" Ventress yelled, quite disgusted by the hot pink love heart boxers. Anakin dropped his tunic.

"What?" Anakin said, "I was just trying to help."

"Yes, well I really want to be a supermodel!" Ventress was close to breaking point.

"So ask for a week off to go be a model." Anakin suggested.

"A week off?" Ventress asked.

"Yep or even longer." Anakin said forming a diabolical plan in his head, well two plans actually, one for escape and one for I'll tell you guys later it's not that important.

"You're right Skywalker, maybe you're not such an idiot after all." Ventress replied. She ran off to go find Dooku on the bridge of the ship.

"Dumbass," Anakin said out loud. He began his diabolical scheme to break out of the cell. 17 minutes later Ventress returned to his cell.

"Didn't Dooku give you a week off?" Anakin asked his hopes crushed.

"Oh he did I just came here to tell you the good news," Ventress replied excited, "I'm going to get a week's leave to become a supermodel!"

"Congratulations!' Anakin said.

"Well bye!" Ventress giggled and ran off to go find a ship.

"Dumbass," Anakin said out loud once more. He continued his diabolical scheme to break out of the cell.

"I AM NOT GIVING YOU A WEEKS LEAVE TO BE A ROCK STAR!" Dooku's angry voice came from the bridge.

There was a quiet sound; Anakin assumed that the quietness was the unfortunate soul's reply.

"GET BACK TO WORK! I HAVE AN EVIL EMPIRE TO HELP PLAN! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOUR THERAPIST SAYS YOU ARE MEANT TO BE MEAN AND EVIL NOT NICE!" Dooku screamed.

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and Centaurgirl21 who came up with the idea.**


	3. The Most Hated OC

**Okay this might be the last update for this story for a little while because I am going away and also I am continuing **_**I Wasn't There Because **_

Asajj was in a ship headed to Coruscant Inter-Galactic Universe Modelling Plot Hole Agency. When Asajj arrived at the modelling agency she was greeted with a very large white building. Asajj went inside to the lobby. There was a line to the reception's desk. Asajj joined the line of several hopeful teenagers and aspiring models. Asajj felt slightly scared in the presence of what many people would consider to be beautiful people.

"I know it's scary, but don't worry I'm sure you will make it!" The girl in front of Asajj said turning around to face her.

"How do you know that?"Asajj said sceptically.

"Well years from now people will be lining up to write my bibliography of my life story" The girl began before Asajj interrupted her.

"Don't you mean biography?" Asajj interrupted.

"Whatever, anyway" The girl continued "I know you'll make it because I'm going to make it because I'm special and I need a sidekick and I knew that the first person who walked in those doors after me would become my sidekick and plus my sidekick needs to look interesting and you do look very interesting and that means you'll make me look even better."

Asajj had to endure another 40 minutes of the girl rambling about what life was going to be like for her once she became a supermodel. Well Asajj was pretty sure that was what the girl was talking about she stopped paying attention when she started listening to her iPod. She stopped listening one her 'friend' was at the front of the queue.

"Hello my name is Mary Orphan Sue." The girl began to the receptionist and the boss who was standing behind the receptionist's desk. "When I was a little girl my family died thanks to the Seppies. Oh it was horrible my entire family died and even though they abused me ever since the day I was born I still miss them because I'm such a good person. Ever since then I have vowed to become a supermodel to find a peaceful way to get rid of the Seppies. I would become a Jedi but alas Jedi can't love and I plan to use love to defeat the Seppies. Also I'm not Force Sensitive so they couldn't accept me."Mary Orphan Sue continued her life story of how she was abused, became a slave, freed an entire planet from Seppie (Ventress snorted at how the girl couldn't even pronounce her enemy's name right) control and a whole bunch of other stuff and by the end of her dramatic and crying at some points rant Asajj was quite sure that the girl was a fake or mental.

"Well I think you would be a perfect supermodel." The boss said. "You have huge boobs and you're anorexic so you would make a terrible role model for young girls, which means you would make a brilliant supermodel. Come with me into the studio to take a couple of shots."

"That sure helps with my confidence" Asajj muttered bitterly.

"But you will make, I know you will!" The receptionist said with a French accent. Asajj looked at the receptionist and shrieked with delight.

**Okay there is my go at making a very crappy cliff hanger, who is that French accent guy? Anyway I'm using my home computer and I've decided I hate my home computer and miss my laptop that once again has a virus. **

**clarinetlove21 – Don't be so sure that Ventress won't make it because if she doesn't then what will be the purpose of this fanfiction? Besides making people laugh. **


	4. A Lack of French Models

**Sorry for not updating in about forever but I went on a ski camp, laptop had a virus and I'm going away again tomorrow, so much for a relaxing holiday. Oh and I am continuing with my other story.**

"Giant Plot Hole Walking Sun Flower!" Asajj Ventress shrieked throwing her arms around her old friend.

"Asajj! It is good to see you again!" Giant Plot Hole Walking Sun Flower replied in a French accent, "But that is not my name anymore my boss changed my name along with many other things."

"What's your name now?" Ventress asked.

"Le Dum Flowere" Giant Plot Hole Walking Sun Flower answered who is now Le Dum Flowere.

"Is that even French?" Ventress asked.

"I don't know!" Le Dum Flowere said.

"Why are you speaking in a French accent?" Ventress wondered.

"Oh you see my boss he wants a French guy to work for him and he hates the French and he hates me so he was all 'be French I hate you, I hate the French, works out perfectly!' and so I said 'won't that be mean towards the French?' and he says 'of course it is mean to the French, weren't you listening before?' so I'm like 'okay I'll be French but you won't fire me will you?' and he is all 'no! Because if I did then you wouldn't be around for me to make your life a misery!' so now I am putting on a French accent for my family so I can feed them by keeping this job!" Le Dum Flowere said sadly.

"So doesn't that make your boss like really racist or something like that?" Ventress said.

"Yeah, but he doesn't care, he owns the best modelling agency he can do pretty much anything he wants to do with all his money he has!" Le Dum Flowere exclaimed.

"Why don't you change jobs?" Ventress asked

"I can't! I need this job I get paid a lot and I must look after my family!" Le Dum Flowere said.

"What about French models? What happens for them?" Ventress asked.

"Ha, ha, ha, French models are jokes! No one hires them because of my boss!" Le Dum Flowere laughed.

"Flowere?" Ventress began timidly growing serious.

"Yes Asajj?" Le Dum Flowere asked.

"Do you think I will ever be a supermodel?" Ventress asked.

"If you put your mind to it, then anything will be possible for you, and always remember one thing . . ." Le Dum Flowere said.

"What?" Ventress asked.

"LE DUM FLOWERE! BRING ME COFFEE!" The boss of the modelling agency yelled. Le Dum Flowere jumped out of his seat and ran off to get some coffee.

"AND MAKE SURE IT IS HOT THIS TIME! LAST TIME IT WAS SO COLD I THOUGHT YOU WERE TRYING TO GIVE ME FROSTBITE!" The boss called after him.

**Okay I won't be updating for a teensy while because I am going away again. I'm on a hiking camp! (: **


	5. Shut up already and stop being Chinese

**Hey guys I'm back from my hiking camp! Yes I am continuing with I Wasn't There Because and I promise that the next chapter for that story will be really long!**

"Who is this?" Asked the Boss to Le Dum Flowere.

"Asajj Ventress, she wants to be a model." Le Dum Flowere said.

"Well duh!" The Boss spat "Of course she wants to be a model, why else would she be here?"

"To fix the lighting in studio 3," Le Dum Flowere suggested.

"Actually that's why I'm here." The guy behind Ventress wearing a plumber's outfit said.

"Why are you wearing a plumbing suit?" Ventress asked turning around.

"I am? Whoops, I'll be back in half an hour." The man said leaving.

"Right who are you?" The Boss asked.

"Asajj Ventress I am a part of the Separatist Alliance and I want to be a supermodel." Ventress answered.

"Ooh, that's interesting!" The Boss replied.

"What?" Ventress said.

"You are a part of the Separatist and yet your friend hates them!" The Boss gushed.

"She's not my friend, she is just some random that talked to me and I think she is crazy." Ventress replied angry.

"It gets even juicier! Le Dum Flowere get a bunch of cameras and other recording equipment to follow Mary Orphan Sue and Asajj Ventress around a bit like America's Next Top Model only, call this show Coruscant's Next Top Super Models!" The Boss said.

"I'm not from Coruscant." Ventress spat.

"Yeah, well, neither is that guy from Australia in the 7th season of American Idol but he was still on the show." The Boss replied in a hurt voice.

"So, I'm going to be a model?" Ventress asked hopefully.

"Well, yes but first you have to do two things." The Boss said, "One you have to become super anorexic to be a bad role model and to make normal anorexic look healthy so you make Mary Orphan Sue look like a good role model, and two instead of being call Asajj Ventress which is such a mouthful we'll call you . . . um . . . Veni!"

"That's it?" Ventress asked.

"Yes," The Boss said, "You'd be surprised at how un-diverse this place is with models, pretty much all the models are humans! There is a diverse range of staff, Hutt photographers, Twi'lek cooks, Jawa and Rodian stylists, Talz and Wookie bodyguards, Ewok accountants, Duros producers, I even got a French receptionist!"

"I'm from China." Le Dum Flowere said.

"Shut up! Act French Le Dum Flowere! I wasn't finished!" The Boss screamed.

"Continue" Le Dum Flowere sighed.

"BUT ONLY HUMAN MODELS!" The Boss yelled.

**Anyone got any ideas for a name for the Boss? Come up with a name and I will think of a really awesome prize for the winning name.**


	6. You gotta luuuurve Hutts

**Okay still haven't decided on the Boss's name but so far all the names suggested have been really good and I forgot to tell you guys but the Boss is going to be a guy**

"Yeah, that's good, you're a star baby, show me the love, work it!" The Hutt photographer yelled as Asajj Ventress pulled off several different moves, "Oh that is so amazing! Do it, you look great!"

0 0 0

(Several minutes later of Ventress doing different poses and the Hutt yelling out comments)

"Alright all done now!" The Hutt said.

"Really? How'd I go?" Ventress asked excited.

"What are you talking about?" The Hutt asked confused.

"The shots you took of me . . ." Ventress paused confused as well, "What we we're doing for the last 5 minutes . . ."

"I wasn't taking pictures of you." The Hutt said simply.

"What were you doing then?" Ventress demanded.

"Eating a cake." The Hutt replied.

"Veni!" The Boss entered the room, "How are you doing?"

"We haven't started the shoot yet." The Hutt answered lazily.

"Well, you better start soon or else I will fire you!" The Boss screeched "I am not paying you to laze around eating cake!"

"Okay, okay I'll have her best shots on your desk in 3 hours." The Hutt said.

"What is this America's Next Top Model?" The Boss asked

"No, it's Coruscant's Next Top Model." The Hutt confirmed.

"Whatever, I want all her shots not her best ones!" The Boss said and he turned and left.

"Okay let's do this people!" The Hutt yelled.

0 0 0

(3 hours later in the Boss's office)

"Well, these are very good but there is one teensy problem with them." The Boss commented to the Hutt.

"What's that sir?" The Hutt asked afraid.

"The problem is she looks too healthy, and not extremely over the top anorexic." The Boss replied.

"Sir don't worry about that we can easily photoshop the photos to fit your criteria." The Hutt said.

"Oh, I'm sure you can, but there is one other thing that I would like you to do." The Boss whispered conspiring with the Hutt.

"What's that sir?" The Hutt barked not realising he was meant to be quiet.

"Make that two things!" The Boss snapped. "One, be quiet!"

"Oh," The Hutt mumbled.

"And two, ask the cooks to slip in that little drug into Veni's food," The Boss said. "You know that little one that makes you lose a lot of weight without even trying."

"Can do sir!" The Hutt replied.

0 0 0

(In the rooms that Ventress and Mary Orphan Sue have to share with the cameras) 

"Veni!" Mary Orphan Sue squealed in joy, her voice ringing as her long dark chocolate almost midnight black hair swayed around her back, "I have some news!"

"Ventress glared, "What?"

"I am in love!" Mary sighed, looking up at the stars expecting them to come down onto the earth and join her in her joy.

"With who?" Ventress asked rolling her eyes.

"One I should not be in love with," Mary sighed dramatically, "But I love despite what the consequences of our love may be!"

**Okay that was my pathetic attempt at trying to write like a proper Mary-Sue author, I think that they deserve some respect because it is a lot harder than it looks trying to write in purple prose and stuff.**

**Guys, you can have as many entries as you like for naming the Boss and the prize will probably be that I (with your permission) guest star you on**_** I Wasn't There Because**_


	7. Epic NOTHING Fail

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't been paying much attention to this story lately. And also for the competition there is now going to be first, second and third, and there will be prizes.**

Asajj Ventress stared at her roommate, she was having trouble not to burst out laughing and keep a straight face.

"And who are you in love with?" Ventress smirked.

"Oh, Veni!" Mary Orphan Sue sighed in anguish her fair skin shining in the sunlight, "You are my dearest and closest friend, (Ventress snorted) but alas I can't tell you, for now I must bear this burden on my own, but one day I hope to tell, whom he is, and I hope you too, shall find a man too."

"You gotta be kidding me," Ventress said.

"I know this is hard to understand at the moment," Mary Orphan Sue continued, "But one day, you will find a man whom shall do everything for you! He shall be so sexist and anti feminist and we shall together, masquerade like we are feminist and not anti feminist, and the men we find shall stalk us and we shall find other men to go all pedo on our children!" Mary Orphan Sue smiled in pleasure at the thought of her life.

"Do you think maybe you should see a therapist?" Ventress asked in an attempt to get Mary Orphan Sue to shut up.

"Perhaps I should," Mary Orphan Sue said, her golden hair blowing in the nonexistent breeze, "But then why is love a problem? Surely one must be allowed to love? Surely one must want to obsess over me in a stalker like fashion? Surely one must do crazy things when in love?"

"Oh Veni!" Mary Orphan Sue cried her golden, heavenly voice, sounding like an angel, "You don't understand my love, but one day I hope that you too shall share what I feel!"

"At the moment, I really don't want to." Ventress commented but Mary Orphan Sue wasn't listening but instead gazing out the window.

"Oh Veni!" Mary Orphan Sue cried dramatically, "I have so much woe in my life! I can't eat, I can't think straight, I can't sleep, and all I think of is my love!"

"So," Ventress said, "You're still anorexic, you're still annoying me, you still think you're better than me and you're still stupid."

"Indeed," Mary Orphan Sue said, not listening and think that Ventress was complimenting her, "I'm so glad we agree."

"Yeah," Ventress alleged thinking she had made some kind of breakthrough, "For once we do," Ventress smiled.

"Yes, my life is woe," Mary Orphan Sue sighed.

"Oh, you weren't listening then!" Ventress said, "So pretty much, nothing has changed,"

**Hey guys the competition is what the Boss is going to be called, entries close on the first of September and feel free to suggest as many names as possible, to enter simply review and in your review include your suggestions and that is all there is to it so enter and you could win a prize.**

**First Prize: You will be in a chapter of **_**I Wasn't There Because **_**or **_**The Bestest Mozt Famouisest Soupore Modal **_**you decide which one want to be in**

**Second Prize: You get to be in a chapter of either **_**I Wasn't There Because **_**or **_**The Bestest Mozt Famouisest Soupore Modal **_**you don't get to decide which one you go in because first place decides for you!**

**Third Prize: You will be mentioned in **_**I Wasn't There Because**_

**Ok the prizes aren't that good but they were the only things I could think of.**

**Also I'm going to be really inconsistent with Mary Orphan Sue so one day she is gonna be blonde next day purple hair, tanned, white, African, brown eyes, blue eyes, shoulder length hair, knee length hair, but the one thing that will stay the same is her being anorexic and a pain in the ass.**


	8. You don't have a butt

**Hey guys, just a reminder, the competition is almost over so you guys better get your entries in, because so far there have been a lot of very good names, and also the Hutt photographer from chapter 6 has a name thanks to Ani-Banani22 so now we just need a name for the Boss.**

"Rise and shine princesses!" The Boss yelled entering Ventress and Mary Orphan Sue's apartment.

"We're princesses?" Mary Orphan Sue asked excitedly,

her voice ringing in the morning air.

"NO!" The Boss yelled, "It's a derogatory term! You guys are super lazy! Its 7:30 in the morning, you guys were supposed to be practicing on the runaway an hour ago!"

"But we were never told!" Mary Orphan Sue sighed at how horrible the Boss was acting towards her, surely he realised that while she was beautiful in every single way, Veni needed her beauty sleep, and Mary Orphan Sue had stayed with her, so that way Veni wouldn't feel alone.

"Yes, you were!" The Boss screamed, "Last night at dinner!"

"Okay!" Ventress said trying to be the voice of reason, "We are sorry about this misunderstanding it won't happen again!"

"It better not!" The Boss threatened.

"Why are there cameras?" Ventress asked, noticing the people holding cameras and other equipment such as boom mikes.

"The new reality show!" The Boss said, "First episode airs tonight! Now get your for-the-moment fat butts down to the studio."

"But what about breakfast?" Ventress asked.

"Veni you don't need the extra calories." The Boss answered, "Now get your butts into something fashionable, come down to the studio, get changed again, walk around and do other stuff while I make a whole heap money. Now does that sound like a plan?"

"Yeah!" Cried Mary Orphan Sue enthusiastically, engulfing the whole room with her vibrant energy.

"Great!" The Boss said.

0 0 0

(A few minutes later as Ventress and Mary Orphan Sue are getting changed) 

"Does this make my butt look big?" Mary Orphan Sue asked Ventress.

"Mary," Ventress began, "We all know that your butt is a myth, like the Loch Ness Monster or Old Jersy."

"Ok, I just wanted to make sure," Mary Orphan Sue replied in her sweet, singing voice, "I don't want people to think I'm a bad role model because I have a fat butt."

"You don't have a butt." Ventress replied without even looking.

"Right, I have to remember these things!" Mary Orphan Sue cried, "Otherwise I will be a terrible role model and a horrible inspiration for people."

"Because you are such a golden influence right now!" Ventress replied sarcastically, but the sarcasm was wasted on Mary Orphan Sue who thought Ventress really meant it.

0 0 0

(Meanwhile in the Boss's office)

"I love working with morons!" The Boss said to himself.

**Okay, the myth thing, I think came from Jimmy Neutron (the show).**

**Hey guys the competition is what the Boss is going to be called, entries close on the first of September and feel free to suggest as many names as possible, to enter simply review and in your review include your suggestions and that is all there is to it so enter and you could win a prize.**

**First Prize: You will be in a chapter of **_**I Wasn't There Because **_**or **_**The Bestest Mozt Famouisest Soupore Modal **_**you decide which one want to be in**

**Second Prize: You get to be in a chapter of either **_**I Wasn't There Because **_**or **_**The Bestest Mozt Famouisest Soupore Modal **_**you don't get to decide which one you go in because first place decides for you!**

**Third Prize: You will be mentioned in **_**I Wasn't There Because**_

**Ok the prizes aren't that good but they were the only things I could think of.**


	9. The Runway of Death and other bad stuff

**Still deciding what the name for the Boss is going to be, it is really hard since all of the names I received are really good**

**Also the name of what the Hutt is going to be called is also revealed in this chapter (It was suggested by Ani-banani-22)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Star Wars anything else etc etc**

Mary Orphan Sue and Asajj Ventress were strutting down a catwalk whilst the Hutt photographer Hugh Jass took pictures of them. As Mary Orphan Sue was walking down the runway in extremely high, high heels she tripped and fell.

"Are you alright?" Ventress asked with very little concern in her voice.

"Oh!" Mary wailed in her golden voice, thick with suffering a sorrow, "Why must I be ever so ungraceful? I want to spread love throughout the galaxy, why must I have been put in this pitiful body? I am too weak to do anything, despite the fact that I am able to beat the crap out of many far stronger than me, all at once with them ganged up against me!"

"I'll take that as a no." Ventress replied and continued strutting down the catwalk only to be tackled by a pet womp rat that liked her shiny purple high heels.

"VENI!" Mary Orphan Sue shrieked with her beautiful heavenly voice fuelled by despair and worry for her 'friend'. This caused the pet womp rat to run to her, where she immediately calmed the pet down by looking into the rat's eyes. The pet womp rat realised how 'ugly' it was when it saw Mary Orphan Sue, and then turned to leave, forever in misery over its 'ugliness'.

"Well that was weird." Ventress commented.

0 0 0

(An hour later after Ventress and Mary had finished practicing on the catwalk)

"Okay," Tyra Banks begun who had been judging them despite the fact that Miss J was a runway coach (The Boss couldn't get him), "I have some comments that I want to give you and some advice."

"Well?" Ventress asked impatiently. Tyra ignored her.

"Mary," Tyra began, "I think you need to practice walking in high heels, several times you tripped and fell. You don't want to do that in the real deal,"

"I understand." Mary Orphan Sue sighed, making plans to become even more graceful, and out grace even the grace of swan.

"Veni," Tyra started, but was interrupted from Ventress.

"Get on with it." Ventress complained.

"You don't need to be so rude." Tyra scolded, "Anyway, the whole time you were coming down that cat, you looked like you were about to kill me."

"Is that a good thing?" Ventress asked hoping that she wasn't that bad.

"No!" Tyra said, "You looked like you were going to grab a knife out of nowhere and pounce on me!"

"So it's not a good thing?" Ventress asked, her hope dying.

"Well," Tyra said, "Considering I like being alive, I would say no."

**Guys, I just want to quickly clear something up, this chapter and the last chapter, both happened on day two, chapters 2 – 7 happened on Ventress's first day off.**


	10. You sure we are on the right show?

**Guys, I want you to know that the competition closed on the first of September, any of the late entries were not counted, I am sorry, anyway with the help of my Hunter friend (a type of zombie from Left for Dead, that is also a nickname for a friend of mine) I have been able to decide first, second, and third, because without Hunter, I still wouldn't have been able to decide. **

**Also I have contacted the people that got first, second and third so they know and I'm not going to reveal the winner just yet but soon.**

**Disclaimer: Dont own it**

"Alright girls!" The Boss yelled, "Lets got have a photo shoot!"

"But we just finished using the runway, can't we have a break?" Ventress asked.

"Well if you want a break then you can kiss this job goodbye." The Boss retorted, "That's often how models end up getting fired! They take a break and the get fat!"

"Okay, no break." Ventress said.

"Good now let's go . . . unless . . . anyone else has any complaints and wants to get fired?" The Boss paused, "Good."

0 0 0

(After the photo shoot, in a room that would give all that have watched an episode of 'America's Next Top Model' a flashback to what room looks like while figuring out that this sentence has poor structure and grammar)

"Okay, Mary let's look at your best shot," Tyra Banks said from a judging panel, looking at a giant TV like the one in 'America's Next Top Model'.

"I think it is very strong." Hugh Jass the Hutt photographer commented.

"Well, holding a truck that weighs more than 5 tonnes in one hand, does tend to make a person look strong," Twiggy replied, "But I like the touch of holding a bunch a flowers in the other hand, makes the shot less masculine,"

"Alright thanks Mary," Tyra said, "Veni your up!" Ventress inwardly groaned at the ridiculous name.

"Okay, so you were trying to show rage." Tyra continued.

"If you ask me," Hugh Jass replied, "Although she did well in conveying the idea of rage; she didn't do so well in showing off the product."

"Well it's easy to show you are mad, when you have a picture of yourself looking angry," Twiggy reflected on the shoot, "Especially when that picture shows a person standing on top of a dead pile of clones halfway through decapitating another clone."

"Yes you do seem to be doing that," Tyra agreed, "And that asks the question, are you going to be a good role model for young girls, teaching them to be angry?"

The Boss quickly came over and whispered some things in Tyra's ear,

"Oh is she going to be a bad role model?" Tyra asked quietly to the Boss and he nodded, "Oh"

"Yeah, so what do you think Tyra?" Hugh Jass prompted.

"Oh, um, it's really inspirational to young girls everywhere." Tyra tried covering up her mistake.

"Can ask a couple of things?" Ventress asked.

"Sure, go ahead." Tyra replied.

"Why aren't you on America's Next Top Model?" Ventress questioned.

"Oh, I get paid more here." Tyra answered.

"And also," Ventress continued, "Why are there 10 other girls that look like they are on from America's Next Top Model also waiting for the deliberation?"


	11. The Media is a Jerk

**Okay guys thanks for the reviews, because more reviews makes this story be updated faster. Also just want to clarify something, Tyra and Twiggy are actually real people in case anyone didn't know but I'm pretty sure you guys all did.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything**

0 0 0

(Day 3 at breakfast)

Ventress look sadly down at her plate which was filled with less than 3 quarters of the way up the small bowl, and only contained some fruit and muesli but no milk.

"Veni, are you alright?" Mary Orphan Sue asked, her voice ringing with concern

"No," Ventress said, too tired to be rude, "I'm sick of eating fruit! I feel like I'm losing body weight! I feel like I am a prisoner, not a model!"

"But you are one!" Mary Orphan Sue replied, "You have your picture in this week's _Dolly _magazine! Teenage girls all over the universe will be looking at our pictures and wanting to buy our clothes!"

0 0 0

(Onboard _Resolute)_

Ahsoka was crying softy in her room so she wouldn't disturb anyone, she didn't want anyone to know because she was worried she would get teased or someone would try to fix the problem, she didn't want anyone to fix the problem because she felt like she wasn't worth the time and effort.

Someone did hear her crying. That person happened to also be her Master. He opened the doors to her room and sat on the bed next to her.

"Hey Snips," He said softly, "You okay?"

"Yeah," She replied her voice shaking, "Doing great."

"No you're not," Anakin said, "What's wrong?"

"This." Ahsoka answered and passed him a magazine that was open to a page where Ventress was modelling.

"Oh," Anakin said, realising the problem, "You know something Ahsoka?"

"What?" Her voice was slightly muffled, from her hand that she had placed over her mouth to make herself sound quieter.

"If you're jealous of Veni," Anakin continued, "Then you shouldn't be, she wouldn't lead a very happy life anyway, she would always have that constant pressure to be thin and she would never have any fun, being a Jedi is fun plus you do a lot better at helping the galaxy than being a model. You shouldn't be jealous of this model, she should be jealous of you."

"You really think so?" Ahsoka asked.

"I know so," Anakin didn't miss a beat, "And also, I am going to do something that is defiantly going to help the galaxy become a better place for young girls.

"Really?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yes, and it is a brilliant and diabolical plan!" Anakin said, "And unlike all my other plans, it doesn't involve crash landing! So far."

**Okay, I'm going to reveal who won the competition soon, sorry about the wait.**

**Dolly is a real magazine I'm not sure if it is sold anywhere other than where I live but if it is, then I guess more people are more familiar with it.**


	12. Im gonna get so much crap for this

**Hey guys, once again the competition had closed, any late entries will not be accepted, so stop suggesting names, I've already chosen who won, so guys once again the competition closed on the first of September.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything, Star Wars, those 'How it should have ended' clips on Youtube do not own**

Darth Sidious was really upset. Everyone was calling him fat. Most of the reviewers that reviewed in chapter 28 of 'I Wasn't There Because' called him fat and made rude comments. This upset him very much; his self esteem was even lower. He so desperately wanted to be skinny and so he thought of a plan that would make him become skinny.

0 0 0

(Day three, after breakfast at the Coruscant Inter-Galactic Universe Modelling Plot Hole Agency Building)

"Okay girls!" The Boss yelled, "Time for the runway!"

As Ventress and Mary Orphan Sue were walking down the runway Darth Sidious entered the room with a blaster and wearing a cloak to conceal his identity.

"Ah hah, heh," Darth Sidious cackled as he walked towards the runway that Ventress and Mary Orphan Sue were standing on, "I've been called fat so many times! And now I have a plan to make me thin! I'm going to consume Mary Orphan Sue!"

"You're going to eat Mary?" Ventress asked trying her best to keep her voice afraid instead of excited.

"Well I prefer the term 'consume'" Sidious replied, "Makes it sound less fatty than 'eat'. Because 'eat' sort of sounds like it defeats the purpose, you know?"

Everyone mumbled their agreement with that logic, all nodding as the smart ass clone wandered into the room.

"Anyone know how to get to the bathroom?" The smart ass clone asked, "I can't be stuffed to figure it out myself, aww man, it's one of them bad guys! That sucks! Now I gotta stop him or something, well there goes my bathroom break!"

"You're not stopping me!" Sidious yelled out and then shot the smart ass clone with his blaster.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Screamed Mary Orphan Sue as she dashed with such speed it seemed as if she was flying, she knelt beside the smart ass clone's lifeless body, crystal tears cascaded down her cheeks.

"I work for that guy?" Ventress quietly asked herself whilst staring at Sidious,

"Hey!" Yelled the Girl Scout from some of the chapters in 'I Wasn't There Because' as she stood in front of a large angry mob of people holding pitchforks and torches and other stuff that can be used for poking and other bodily harms.

"What?" Sidous asked.

"I'm here to chase you with an angry mob," The Girl Scout explained, "I get paid 5 bucks an hour to do this." And with that the angry mob proceeded to chase Sidious.

The boss looked over at the corpse of the smart ass clone, "We are gonna get so much crap for that" he commented.

**Last line came from the 'How it should have ended' videos on youtube (Star Trek) those vids are super funny**

**Also how many of you guys are mad at me for killing the smart ass clone? And how many of you guys are jumping for joy that he is finally dead and did not come back?**


	13. How to be famous in less than 5 seconds

**Okay guys I just thought I should probably let you guys know how the competition for the Boss's name went**

**In first place 'Mr Silent' by Darth Wolf**

**In second place ****'Monsieur Contrôle-Freak' by hoysterrule123**

**In third place 'Fred the nacist narwhal' by rockforthecross74**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars etc**

"We are here today to mourn the loss of the smart ass clone, and also that one clone in the movie who gets his head shot of in less than 5 seconds of screen time," A priest said standing front of a large group of people all wearing black, "Captain Rex would now like to say a few words."

"If you ever needed someone to be there for you when you were feeling down," Captain Rex struggled to remain composed but looked on the verge of breaking down, "The smart ass clone would be there ready to throw a pie at your face, when you needed someone to talk to, he would be there ready to dare you to do something incredibly stupid. We've lost a great clone, one who brought fun and a butt load of incredible annoyance into our lives." With that Rex joined the crowd once more.

"And now Jedi Knight Skywalker is going to say more." The priest said.

"The smart ass clone," Skywalker began but was cut off by hoysterrule123 wearing a blue Power Ranger costume.

"Hey guys!" She said, "Oh! Don't mind me I'm just here for the service! Ooh, what have I missed? I hope I'm not interrupting!" And with that she proceeded to walk up to the platform, pushed Skywalker away from the mike and looked worried.

"This is so rude!" Ahsoka whispered to Rex, "Who does she think she is?"

"Oh!" hoysterrule123 exclaimed, "I remembered what I was going to say! The smart ass clone, such a pity he died! Wait I'm forgetting something! It's important but I forgot it! But it was something to do with – RATS!" She shrieked and ran away as a huge rat ran through the crowd after her.

"This is absolutely mental!" Anakin yelled, "I just wanted to say a few things about the smart ass clone and that other random clone, couldn't you have waited a few minutes?"

"I can't!" Some random clone said as he got up and pushed Anakin away from the microphone, "Now that clone, who got his head shot of in about 5 seconds, he was my brother."

"Yes," Anakin replied in an annoyed tone, "And so is every other clone, good job you dummy!"

"That may be!" The clone answered, "But he was my brother!"

"You just said that!" Anakin said.

"He may have been a clone but!" The clone yelled, "He was my brother!"

"We get it!" Anakin shouted back.

"My brother!"

"We know!"

"My brother!"

"Shut up!"

"My brother!"

"Do you have some kind of memory problem?" Anakin asked.

"Yeah, I do," The clone said, "But don't worry, I won't forget my speech!"

"Does that involve saying 'my brother' heaps?" Anakin questioned.

"No, I haven't started yet, I just got here," The clone answered, "Now as I was saying, MY BROTHER!"

**Yeah, sorry about not updating this story in a while**


	14. Plot hole, oh how you make it easy

**Okay guys, just want to let you guys know that it is now day 4 of Ventress's week off.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Star Wars or anything really**

Anakin Skywalker was sometimes smart. He was capable of doing things, but sometimes he needed a reason, some motivation, and a little push to get things done. He had a reason, he wanted to crush Ventress. He had some motivation, his padawan Ahsoka. Until a day ago he had no push to get it done, but after the smart ass clone's death, he had his push and now his plan was finally in motion.

0 0 0

(Coruscant Inter-Galactic Universe Modelling Plot Hole Agency HQ)

"Girls," Mr Silent (AKA The Boss) yelled "I would like to see you in my office NOW or in 2 seconds, whatever works best."

"Is something wrong sir?" Mary Orphan Sue asked, concern filling her soft oh screw that I can't be stuffed anymore to write like a sue-author.

"Surprisingly NO" Mr Silent said, "Actually I would like to congratulate you two on the work you have done. In less than 34 hours of your photos going galaxy-wide, you've earned over 2 billion – wait something is wrong!"

"What?" Mary Orphan Sue gasped dramatically.

"No, no, no, no, NO!" Mr Silent screamed looking at his iPhone.

"What's going on?" Ventress asked.

"Stupid government!" Mr Silent ranted, "Why can't they just accept the fact that this industry wants to make young people to have negative self images! I hate my life so much right now! I worked so hard for people to have negative self images and now some amateur model is making them have good ones! That is so not fair!"

"How did this happen?" Ventress said.

"Well, I don't know the specific details," Mr Silent said trying to keep his tone down, "But apparently some barely-been-a-male-model-for-2-minutes got this contract with a rival modelling agency and now they are leading a campaign against ME FOR PEOPLE TO HAVE BETTER SELF IMAGES!"

"Who would do such a thing?" Mary Orphan Sue asked.

"Anakin Skywalker," Mr Silent hissed angrily.

"You've got to be kidding me." Ventress moaned.

"No, unfortunately I am not." Mr Silent said.

"Maybe we could talk the other agency and Skywalker about this problem," Ventress suggested.

"We already are Veni," Mr Silent said, "We were already scheduled to have a conference meeting with that agency tomorrow, isn't that convenient? Although it is probably a plot hole."

"Oh, well that's good," Ventress said surprised, "Maybe you could explain the money situation to them."

"Yeah, yeah, Veni," Mr Silent ignored what she said, "There is also a message from Skywalker to you, I don't understand it but you might."

"What?" Ventress asked.

"Well it doesn't look like much," Mr Silent replied, "But, it says: I told you, you need fantastic abs!"

**Guys sad news, this story is going to finish very soon**


	15. Even the abbreviation is too long

**Actual Chapter Name: The Reason Behind Mary's Logic, Why Mary Is At Fault, Why Mary Is Such A Sue, Mary Isn't So Bad After All Sort Of, Mary Makes Really Bad Life Decisions, Mary Brought This All On Herself, Mary Needs Therapy Way More Than Captain Rex, If Mary Thought About This Kind Of Stuff For More Than Two Seconds Then Maybe She Wouldn't Be In This Problem, Mary Tells A Far More Accurate Version Of Her Life Story, Mary's Life Story Actually Seems Kinda Probable, How All Sues Are Actually Formed, Once Upon A Time Mary Wasn't A Sue, If You Think About It Mary Is Not A Sue But Then She Kinda Is, Mary Has A Sxcrewed Up And Pretty Complicated Past, Mary Is A Douche, Mary Fails At Life, Mary's Plan Is Stepped On, Can Mary Get Some Sympathy Now, No Mary Is Unable To Get Sympathy Due To The Fact That This Is All Her Fault, Why Did Mary's Family Listen To Her, Mary So Didn't Think This One Through Because There Is A Huge Problem, Sorry Mary Better Luck Next Time**

**See this ^ is why even the abbreviated version is too long. I just couldn't figure out what to call this chapter so I called it everything! **

**Disclaimer: Dont own it**

0 0 0

(Day 5 and in a conference room)

"So, how long until they get here?" Ventress asked Mr Silent.

"Now." Mr Silent said and sure enough the doors opened with a large party moving to occupy the empty seats on the other side of the room.

"I suppose," Mr Silent began, "You would be the scum who want people to have good self images?"

"Yes," Anakin Skywalker stood up, "We are"

"Anakin, my love!" Mary Orphan Sue rushed over to him, "Oh! It is you! Leave the order and let us be wed!"

0 0 0

(5 minutes later, of Mary Orphan Sue pretty much declaring her love for Anakin and making herself look like an idiot, Anakin finally manages to get a word in)

"I can't marry you!" Anakin yelled, "I'm already married!" 

"WHAT?" Mary yelled, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa,"

"Um," Anakin said, "Yeah,"

"Whoa!" Mary said, "Not cool man. NOT COOL!"

"It's not a big deal." Anakin said trying to brush over the whole thing as he had realised that he had just admitted he had married someone and then remembered that he is a Jedi.

"That sucks!" Mary yelled, "I can't believe this! I have wasted my entire life! I spent my entire life planning for this and you ruin it by being married! Ever since I was young, I've wanted to be a Mary-sue and marry you! When I was a little girl, I asked my father, uncle, brother and a whole heap of other male members of my family to rape me! I asked everyone in my family to hate me! I asked them to abuse me so that I could be a Mary-sue! They did what I asked, they raped, hated and abused me!"

There was silence in the conference room as Mary stopped and looked around.

"I then paid some random old man from the Sepratist to create a natural disaster to kill my entire family and injury me seriously! He did! My entire family died! I was severely injured! I did that so I would have a past that would help me in being a Mary-sue! I wanted to have an elaborate past with my family and I got it! I then paid the Sepratist to take over a planet so I could then pay them to let me liberate that planet! They agreed! I found some freaking pirates next! Not part of my master plan but I told them to make me a slave anyway!"

There was more silence as Mary paused for breath, by this point many people in the room were very uncomfortable and listening carefully to Mary's every word.

"I was a slave for the next 5 years! The pirates raped and abused me! I became best friends with another slave. We helped other slaves to escape being slaves! I realised that my best friend was kinda holding me back a bit and stealing my spotlight so one day I made sure our masters caught us, they killed my best friend and tortured ME! And you know what? I accepted that because I wanted it to happen!"

There was once more silence as Mary paused for breath. Everyone was scared for their safety.

"I escaped the pirates, but then I realised I was pregnant! That wasn't in my plan! So I got an abortion! I then realised that could make me seem like a horrible person, so I purposely got raped! I made sure I got pregnant! I thought that this would give people even more reason to see how strong a person I am! I got raped and pregnant and kept the baby! I had a miscarriage! So I did the same thing AGAIN! Another miscarriage! I talked to some priest about it! So that way I could seem spiritual! And make it seem like I have no confidence! I got raped again! I didn't have a miscarriage and had a daughter! I then started working in a bar to get money for her education!"

A lot of mouths were widened in surprise at the thought of Mary Orphan Sue having a daughter

"When I became a model, I made sure I went in on the same day as Veni, in front of her so I could provide conflict. I had to wait about 3 years for her! I wanted my story to have drama, Veni was that drama! Everything was going so well! And I was going to bring peace to the galaxy somehow! I hadn't quite figured out how I was going to do that yet! And then I was going to marry Anakin! And we would live happily ever after! I spent my entire life on this!"

"I'm sorry but I'm married." Anakin said.

"Yeah, and now it's ruined!" Mary whispered, "You CAN'T get a divorce from that woman you married! You know why? Because it will make me look like some floozy! The bad person! My life's work, it's pointless now"

Everyone was staring waiting for another outburst.

"Do you know how hard it is? Other Mary-sues, they have it easy! Their families abuse them without them having to ask! They don't have to ask to be slaves! People WILL make them slaves without them asking! I didn't have it so easy! I had to work to be a Mary-sue, they didn't! It is so hard for a girl like me to be a Mary-sue! I'm not perfect but they are! Their stories are perfect! Mine isn't! They got their guy but I don't!" 

Mary Orphan Sue was pretty much sobbing by this point.

"I tried so hard! I worked for so long! And in the end, you crush my dream, my life, my hopes, my ambition; I could have made this universe a better place! I've been through so much, and this is how things happen? Try living your whole life with only one thing you have to do, you work your heart and soul into it, you try, every thought is dedicated to it and now it's gone, pointless."

"It's not," Anakin tried,

"Yes it is! Where do I go? What do I do? I have some many problems now! Because of you! I'm afraid I don't know where to turn to! I don't know what to do with my life anymore! Because of modelling I have an eating disorder! I hate my boss Mr Silent! He is a jerk!"

"And you don't care about me." Ventress interrupted.

"You know what, I'm going, and I'm LEAVING!" Mary Orphan Sue walked towards the doors, hesitated and turned around to face everyone and looked at Ventress, "You were my tool, someone to give me a boost, just like that slave girl, someone I could step on. And you know what the craziest thing is? I actually did come to eventually care about you." And with that Mary Orphan Sue departed.

**Okay so how many people think Mary is or is not a Mary-Sue? Cos guys, I'm kind of worried, is Mary still a Mar-Sue? **

**Also I did promise character development and there it is! Now that I have fulfilled that requirement back to no development!**

**Anyway sorry bout the very long wait, this chapter is a lot longer than normal chapter (3 times longer) so I hope that makes up for it**


	16. I would stay but its not that safe

**Sad news guys, since this is the second last chapter, we will never see Mary Orphan Sue again in the next two chapters.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it**

"Well," Anakin said, "That was odd. Hey Veni! Good job! You actually made a friend! Too bad it didn't last!"

The man in a dark grey suit gave a cough as if to prompt Anakin.

"Oh right!" Anakin looked slightly ashamed, "I'm sorry Veni, I didn't mean it like _that._"

"Better," The man muttered

"Right, so on with business," Mr Silent said.

"Yes," Ventress replied, "We believe that-" Mr Silent cut her off.

"Allow me," Mr Silent said, "WE BELIEVE THAT YOU ARE GOING TO MAKE THE ENTIRE FASHION INDUSTRY LOSE MONEY BY STARTING THIS CAMPAIGN TO MAKE WOMEN FEEL GOOD ABOUT THEMSELVES! THAT IS GOING TO RUN ALL FASHION COMPANIES INTO THE DIRT AND MAKE EVERYONE BROKE! FASHION IS IMPORTANT SO WE NEED YOU TO BACK OFF AND MAKE PEOPLE FEEL LIKE THEY ARE UGLY!"

"Okay, someone needs to take a chill pill" Anakin said.

"Why do you want us to close?" Ventress asked, "Why can't you just let us ruin young lives in peace?"

"Well, just because you were always beautiful doesn't mean everyone else wants to be beautiful too!" Anakin objected.

"Hey!" Ventress yelled, "I wasn't always beautiful! When I was little I was fat and ugly! I wanted to be a modal so I could feel good about me for who I am! I wanted people to accept me for me!"

"Whoa," Anakin looked impressed, "And I thought only Jedi were hypocrites! I didn't realize modals were hypocrites too!"

"I'm not a . . ." Ventress stopped and actually thought about what she was saying, "Wait, I am a hypocrite, I've become the very thing I didn't want to be!"

"So?" Mr Silent asked her. "You make money, what's the problem?"

"The problem is," Ventress said, "I don't want to be a modal anymore, I've seen how this industry treats people and I don't want to turn out like that this way, I can do that with the Sepratist."

"So?" Mr Silent asked,

"So?" Ventress mimicked him, "I quit."

"What?" Mr Silent looked annoyed.

"You heard me," Ventress said, "I quit; I don't want to be a modal anymore."

"I quit!" A modal that worked for Mr Silent stood up, "I want to be the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic! Or something like that, I don't need to pay for my college fees this way!"

"I quit!" Another modal stood up, "I wanna be a mum! And I can only do that if I am a healthy weight not 10% under my ideal body weight!"

"I quit!" Another modal stood up, "I want to be serial killer!"

There was silence in the room, "What?" The modal asked as she picked up a chainsaw and proceeded to run out the room screaming.

"I quit!" Another modal stood up, "I want to own a bakery and sell cakes!"

"I quit!"

"I quit!"

"I quit!"

"I quit!"

"I quit!"

"I quit!"

"I quit!"

"I quit!"

"I quit!"

"I quit!"

"I quit!"

"I quit!"

"I quit!"

"I quit!"

"I quit!"

"I quit!"

"I quit!"

"I quit!"

"I quit!"

"I quit!"

"I quit!"

"I quit!"

"I quit!"

"I quit!"

"I quit!"

"I quit!"

"I quit!"

"I quit!"

"I quit!"

"I quit!"

"I quit!"

"I quit!"

"I quit!"

"I quit!"

"I quit!"

"I quit!"

"I quit!"

"I quit!"

"I quit!"

"I quit!"

"I quit!"

"I quit!"

"I quit!"

"I quit!"

"I quit!"

"I quit!"

"I quit!"

"I quit!"

"I quit!"

"I quit!"

"I quit!"

"I quit!"

"I quit!"

"I quit!"

"I quit!"

"I quit!"

"I quit!"

"I quit!"

"I quit!"

"I quit!"

"I quit!"

"I quit!"

"I quit!"

"I quit!"

"I quit!"

"I quit!"

"I quit!"

"I quit!"

"I quit!"

"I quit!"

"I quit!"

"I quit!"

"I quit!"

"I quit!"

"I quit!"

"I quit!"

"I quit!"

"I quit!"

"I quit!"

"I quit!"

"I quit!"

"I quit!"

"I quit!"

"I quit!"

"I quit!"

"I quit!"

"I quit!"

"I quit!"

"I quit!"

"I quit!"

"I quit!"

"I quit!"

"I quit!"

"I quit!"

"I quit!"

"I quit!"

"I quit!"

"I quit!"

"I quit!"

"I quit!"

"I quit!"

"I quit!"

"I quit!"

"I quit!"

"I quit!"

"I quit!"

"I quit!"

"I quit!"

"I quit!"

"I quit!"

"I quit!"

"I quit!"

"I quit!"

"I quit!"

"I quit!"

"I quit!"

"I quit!"

"I quit!"

"I quit!"

"I quit!"

"I quit!"

"I quit!"

"I quit!"

"I quit!"

"I quit!"

"I quit!"

"I quit!"

"I quit!"

"I quit!"

"I quit!"

"I quit!"

"I quit!"

"I quit!"

"I quit!"

"I quit!"

"I quit!"

"I quit!"

"I quit!"

"I quit!"

"I quit!"

"I quit!"

"I quit!"

"I quit!"

"I quit!"

"Mr Silent!" Mr Silent turned around to see Le Dum Flowere, "I quit! And so does the rest of the staff."

"I quit," Hugh Jass said, "my passion isn't taking pictures of people but pictures of food!'

"What?" Mr Silent looked terrified, "What is going on here?" This can't be happening! This is impossible!"

"It is." Anakin smiled as all the staff and modals quit due to the harsh treatment, harassment, unfair working conditions, sharks in the pool, several dangerous big cats on the loose in the building, and be forced to complete torture filled obstacle courses.

(Later that day as Ventress sat on a park bench wondering what to do next)

"Hello Asajj," Le Dum Flowere said as he approached the bench to sit down next to Ventress, "Why so sad?"

"I don't know what to do now," Ventress admitted, "I've wanted to be a model for so long and now I don't know anymore. I still have two days left until I have to go back to work and I don't know how I'm going to spend them."

"I know how," Le Dum Flowere smiled, "Follow me."

**Yeah another pathetic cliffhanger **

**Anyway one chapter left**


	17. The Epilogue of whatever

**It's finally here, the last chapter, I just wanted to say thanks to KitFisto'sGirl for being the one who helped me with this story.**

**Oh yeah, there is something in here that I hope will make people happy, so if it makes you happy (you will know what it is) please review**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars**

"Where are we going?" Ventress asked Le Dum Flowere as she followed him.

"Asajj," Le Dum Flowere said, "I would like you to meet my family, and stay with us for the rest of your week off."

"I would love to," Ventress smiled.

0 0 0

(2 days later, when it was time for Asajj to go back to work)

"Goodbye!" Ventress called as she and Le Dum Flowere walked out of the house that Le Dum Flowere lives in with his family.

"You know I think I learnt a lot from your family in the two days that I spent with them." Ventress commented as she walked towards her ship.

"I'm glad you spent the time with us, my children like you very much." Le Dum Flowere said as Ventress got into her ship.

"Oh! I just remembered," Ventress realized she forgot to ask him a question she'd wanted to ask Le Dum Flowere all week, "When you were talking to me a week ago, you said to remember one thing, what was it?"

"Oh that," Le Dum Flowere smiled, "To remember that no matter what I believe in you and the choices you make, I was also going say that I believe that when the time comes, you will make the right decision."

"Oh, thank you." Ventress said.

"Anyway," Le Dum Flowere smiled, "I got to go, lots of work to do, I need to help Ahsoka Tano now, she has some self esteem issues."

Ventress smiled and turned to close the door before realizing what had been said, "WHAT? I THOUGHT YOU WERE WITH THE SEPRATIST! I DIDN'T REALISE YOU HELPED REPUBLIC SCUM!" And with that Ventress ran and decapitated Le Dum Flowere with her lightsaber. Ventress then went back to Dooku to tell him about the week she had.

0 0 0

(In Palpatine's office where many Jedi and that clone who was at the funeral, had assembled)

"Well, Ventress has quit modeling and everything back to normal." Anakin said, "Well a war is not normal or, yeah you get the point."

"Everything is not back to normal!" The clone said (You know the one that goes 'My Brother!') "My brother is still dead!"

"He was already dead before the events in this story took place!" Anakin snapped.

"Na uh!" The clone retorted, "What about the first chapter!"

"That was a prologue! It doesn't count!" Anakin said.

"The smart ass clone is dead!" Mace reminded everyone.

A figure smashed through the glass windows, the figure then proceeded to crawl away because the figure was a stunt double, the smart clone then stood up from behind the desk.

"Hi everybody!" The smart ass clone said.

"No way!" Ahsoka said, "You're alive? How is that possible?"

"You lot actually thought I was dead?" The smart ass clone looked pleased.

"$%&*#$*(#&%&&$#%$#*&(^&%%)^!#^*^$&" Palpatine swore.

"Wow, someone's not a happy fatty." The smart ass clone commented.

"How are you alive?" Anakin asked.

"You weren't paying attention in _Stuck Butt?_" The smart ass clone asked, "I know that story has extremely poor grammar, is full of many mistakes, really needed to be double checked and all, but seriously? You were in that story, you should have paid attention!"

"Yeah but I was only in it for about 5 seconds! What happened?" Anakin asked. Other people in the room asked the same question.

"Padme killed me then I came back because I'm awesome," The smart ass clone sulked, "Seriously, didn't anyone read _Stuck Butt_?"

**Just wanted to say thanks to everyone who read this, reviewed, put it in their favourites list, or put this story on alerts**


End file.
